Gone
by Mei Yagami
Summary: Terkadang, manusia itu bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Untuk apa mencari bintang jika selalu ada bulan yang menyinarimu? Untuk apa mengharapkan hujan jika matahari selalu menghangatkanmu? Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah, antara cinta dan juga persahabatan./ DLDR/Mind to RnR?


Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Setiap perbuatan, selalu ada resikonya. Begitu pula denganku—

.

.

—Sasuke-_kun_

* * *

**Gone**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Bad EYD**

**Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

Kenyataan seolah menamparnya. Menyadarkannya dan seolah mendorongnya jatuh hingga kedasar.

Sering kali ia menyangkalnya. Menutup rapat mata dan telinganya. Mengacuhkan seluruh nasehat dan peringatan dari sahabat pirangnya. Tapi ia seolah tak mendengar dan hanya mengacuhkannya. Sampai saat itu tiba.

Hatinya mencelos melihat pemandangan tersebut. Siapapun tahu apa arti pandangan itu. Hanya orang bodohlah yang tidak tahu. _Cinta. _Hanya cinta. Bahkan seingatnya ia jarang sekali mendapatkan tatapan tersebut dari kekasihnya. Tak kuat melihat pemandangan tersebut, gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan sahabat _indigo_nya.

.

.

.

Betapa waktu sepertinya berlalu sangat cepat.

Warna langit diKonoha sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi jingga. Menandakan waktu menjelang sore. Sepasang _onyx _tampak sedang memandang wajahnya dengan tajam. Seolah-olah akan melubangi wajahnya saat itu juga.

Haruno Sakura tampak ragu untuk memulai percakapan yang sudah hampir 20 menit hening itu. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke tampak gusar menunggunya berbicara.

"Sasuke." Setelah berusaha mati-matian, akhirnya Sakura dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasuke menyerngit heran. Kemana panggilan yang biasa Sakura ucapkan untuknya?

Sakura menghela napas. Lalu ia meminum _strawberry juice _miliknya untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

"Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap keluar mati-matian. Ternyata usahanya berhasil. Meskipun ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan. Bahkan ia pun ragu, apakah telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha tetap tenang meskipun sulit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Jelas sekali ia sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengakhirinya. Kurasa aku telah banyak merepotkanmu." ucap Sakura dengan nada getir. Sasuke masih diam seribu bahasa. Hingga Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya menengang.

"Pacaranlah dengan Hinata-_chan. _Ia pantas untukmu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya sejak lama." ucap Sakura pelan, sangat pelan. Jika saja suasana _cafe _tidak sedang sepi. Sasuke pasti tidak dapat mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan.

Tapi entah kenapa. Bukannya merasa sedih ataupun menyesal, Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung merasa bahagia. "Sakura. Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke yang mencoba memegang tangan Sakura. Tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan cara memundurkan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Ya." balas Sakura singkat. _'Aku akan melakukan apapun agar membuatmu bahagia. Meskipun itu sama saja dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri, Sasuke-_kun.'_  
_

.

.

.

.

"_Gomen, _tadi aku terjebak macet. Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya seseorang yang kemudian duduk didepan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang melamun memikirkan kejadian tempo hari.

"Tentu saja tidak." ucapnya cepat. "Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu Naruto."

"Tumben sekali kau mengundangku kerumahmu Sakura-_chan_. Ada apa?" manik biru lautnya menatap _emerald _Sakura yang perlahan meredup. Seolah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto hampir saja memuntahkan minuman yang disediakan oleh Sakura. "Kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya. "_Hhh_, aku tidak bercanda Naruto. Apa kau melihat tanda-tanda aku sedang bercanda?" ujar Sakura serius.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Seingatnya Sakura cinta mati pada Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia melepas Sasuke begitu saja? _'Pasti ada yang tidak beres,' _batin Naruto.

"Aku merelakan Sasuke dengan Hinata."

"B-Bagaimana bisa Sakura-_chan_? Bukankah kau dan Hinatabersahabat? Lalu, bagaimana bisa Hinata dan Sasuke?" bahkan Naruto pun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku maupun Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini." ucap Sakura yang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Melihat sahabatnya yang seperti itu, dia pun reflek menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"_Sstt_, kau tidak sendirian Sakura-_chan_. Masih ada aku dan Ino yang selalu mendampingimu. Meskipun sekarang Ino tidak ada disini _sih_. Tapi kami selalu berada disampingmu Sakura. _Selalu_." ucapan Naruto seolah membius Sakura. Bagaikan sebuah oase ditengah padang pasir. Rasanya benar-benar menyejukkan. "Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku Naruto. _Arigato_."

.

.

.

.

"_NANII! _Bagaimana bisa Sakura! Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan fikirmu! Bagaimana kau bisa merelakan Sasuke yang katanya kau cinta mati dengannya! Kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi nona muda!" ucap gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri dihadapan gadis berambut merah muda.

"Tenanglah Ino-_pig_. Aku sudah melupakannya _kok_!" balas Sakura santai sambil meminum tehnya. "Demi _Kami-sama_! Bagaimana bisa aku tak tahu padahal Naruto saja tahu Sakura! Kabar kau putus dengan Sasuke saja sudah membuatku kaget. Tapi setelah tahu apa alasanmu memutuskannya membuatku lebih kaget lagi! Bagaimana bisa kau sesantai itu." ucap Ino emosi. Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah Ino-_pig_! Yang penting mereka bahagia." ucap Sakura tulus. Ino yang mendengarnya pun tercengang. Bagaimana bisa gadis _labil _seperti Sakura memikirkan hal tersebut? "Aku yakin Sasuke akan menyesal melepasmu Sakura. Bahkan untuk Hinata yang sahabatmu sendiri." ucap Ino kepada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yang penting kau harus segera _move on _dari si pantat ayam itu Sakura! Laki-laki masih banyak didunia ini. Bagaimana dengan Gaara anak kelas sebelah?" ucap Ino menggebu-gebu. _'Dasar Ino-_pig. _Tadi dia marah-marah, sekarang ia malah menjodohkanku dengan Gaara.' _batin Sakura. "Entahlah _pig_. Aku ingin fokus ke sekolahku dulu. Lalu aku akan menerima kontrak dari Akasuna _Entertaiment_." ucap Sakura kalem. Ino yang mendengarnya pun langsung menganga._  
_

"_Yeayy_! Akhirnya kau menerima juga permintaan dari mereka! Kita tak perlu susah payah lagi mencari uang!" ucap Ino senang dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Memang, Ino dan Sakura tinggal satu _apartement_. Dikarenakan, ia dan Ino sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua. Maka dari itu, Sakura dan Ino setiap hari harus kerja banting tulang untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka sehari-hari.

Pernah suatu hari, Ino meng-_upload _video Sakura sedang bernyanyi. Tak disangka, Akasuna _Entertaiment _pun tertarik dengan suara Sakura. Dan mereka menawari Sakura untuk menjadi penyanyi dibawah naungan Akasuna _Entertaiment_. Saat pertama ia ditawarkan kontrak, ia ragu. Tapi sekarang, keputusannya sudah bulat.

Sebenarnya ia masih belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Tapi ini juga demi masa depannya. Maka dari itu, ia menerima kontrak itu bukan semata-mata hanya demi uang. Tapi juga untuk mengalihkan fikirannya dari bayang-bayang Sasuke. _'Semoga keputusanku kali ini tepat,' _batin Sakura.

"Heii _pig_! Lepaskan pelukanmu _baka_! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas!" pekik Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan dahsyat Ino. "Aku tidak perduli _forehead_! Yang penting aku sangat senang! Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Ino yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi lepaskan pelukanmu _baka_! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Aku tidak perduli! _Kyaa~ _aku senang sekali!"

.

.

.

.

"Semoga aku bisa terus melihatmu senang seperti ini Sakura-_chan_. Bukan ekspresi sedih yang kemarin kau tunjukkan padaku. Karna kebahagiaanmu, kebahagiaanku juga." ucap seseorang pemuda berambut kuning lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama Ino.

**TBC**

* * *

**Area Nongkrong Author**

Err— Mei ga tau harus ngomong apa. Mei juga udah nyiapin mental sekuat prisainya _Captain America _buat ngadepin flame kalian _kok_! Mei ga terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuan Mei menulis. Habisnya.. Mei kalo buat _fanfic _selalu dibantuin _sih_. Misalkan, Mei mau buat _fanfic_, Mei minta bantuan temen. Dia yang bikin _chapter _1 setelahnya Mei yang nerusin. Dan ini _pure _karya Mei sendiri!

Haduh, Mei ga tau harus ngomong apa! Tapi yang jelas, Mei minta pendapat _senpai-senpai _sekalian!

Mohon bantuannya~ #_ojigi_

Dan terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri datang ke _fic _ini!

_Mind to review_?


End file.
